monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aisu Rajang
The Aisu Rajang is a mutation of Rajang, first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 5.0. This Fanged Beast is found in G-Rank and is a Rajang with unusual abilities. Physiology The Aisu Rajang's appearance is similar to the normal Rajang but with a few differences. Unlike the normal Rajang, its fur is black in color and the large amounts of hair found on its back is white in color. The claws on its hands and feet are actually frozen ice while its tail tip is also frozen by ice. Just like Rajang, its eyes are red in color and its horns remain the same. When enraged, its hair will raise up and freezing air will surround its arms along with its back. Habitat Aisu Rajang can be found living in the Primal Forest, Everwood, and Tundra, just like the normal Rajang, but has also been seen living in the Heaven's Mount. Attacks and Moves This Rajang has the same basic attacks as the normal Rajang(4th Gen.) but now all of them use the Ice Element and cause Iceblight. Explosive Ice Punch: Aisu Rajang will look up into the air before violently jumping up into the air, with its fist raised. When it jumps, it will punch its fist through the ground and make large amounts of ice pop up around it after punching the ground, sending hunters into the air. This attack causes Iceblight. Ice Projectile: It will rear back and spit a projectile of ice at hunters in front of it. When it breaths out the icy projectile, multiple spikes of ice will appear under the projectiles and when the projectile hits the ground, larger spikes of ice will be made from it. The larger spikes of ice, similar to Tetsucabra, will act like a shield and blockade for hunters to block of paths. This attack causes Iceblight. Icy Big Bang Attack!: Aisu Rajang will rear back and charge a projectile of ice at hunters in front of it before firing the projectile at hunters. This projectile has a larger explosive radius and, like the Ice Projectile, the Big Bang will for multiple spikes of ice around in front of the Aisu Rajang after it fires it but larger and larger spikes of ice that act as a shield and a blockade. This attack causes Iceblight. Ice Spike Summon: Aisu Rajang will punch into the ground and multiple spikes of ice will form around the area while also being summoned directly under the feet of hunters. These spikes will send hunters flying into the air, causing Iceblight, and occasionally Rajang will perform a pin attack known as Rajang Rusher. Aisu Rajang can also punch into the side of a wall and summon multiple spikes of ice to come out of the walls to knock hunters down. Rajang Rusher: While one of the hunters are in the air, Aisu Rajang will jump into the air and grab a hunter that was sent into the air by the spikes of ice. It will than land and rush forward like a football player with a football in their hand, in this case a hunter, at other hunters before stopping and throwing them to the ground, dealing large amounts of damage, before roaring. After the attack, it will continue to fight normally. The only way that hunters can get out of this pin is by throwing a Dung Bomb at the Aisu Rajang. Frost Mode: Similar to Rajang's Brute Mode, Aisu Rajang will raise its arms up and roar in the air. Before it starts roaring, cold air will surround its arms, tail, and legs, freezing them with small bits of ice acting as both defense and a attack boost. Hunters will now bounce off Rajang's arms and tail but Rajang's fist attacks now cause Iceblight with each punch. Ice Spike Summon-Berserker Punches Combo: Aisu Rajang will turn towards a hunter and begin to punch forward but as it punches forward multiple spikes of ice will be summoned. This attack is only performed in Rage Mode and causes Iceblight. Rock Crusher: It will lunge forward, much like the normal Rajang, to pin down a hunter before quickly recovering and after pinning a hunter down on the ground. After the hunter falls to the ground, Aisu Rajang will thrust its fist through the ground and pull out a huge boulder. After pulling out the huge boulder, it will jump into the air and breath ice on the boulder before smashing the boulder on the pin down hunter with its immense strength. To avoid this attack, hunters will have to mash buttons before it pulls this attack off. This attack causes Iceblight. Wall Cling: When in Rage Mode, if Aisu Rajang spots a hunter on a different height level than itself, it will quickly rush up the wall and attempt to pull them of the different height level before tossing them at another hunter. Freezing Beam: When enraged, Aisu Rajang will rear back and turn towards a random hunter before breathing a beam of ice at hunters. This beam will make multiple spikes of ice spawn randomly around the area and cause Iceblight to hunters. Midair Freezing Beam Spin: Aisu Rajang will jump into the air and while in midair it will breath a powerful beam as it spins in the air. While breathing the beam in a complete circle, it will form a icy barrier around the circle around it before performing its Explosive Ice Punch. Taste Like Kirin!: When Aisu Rajang is low on health, it will jump into the air and roll into a ball before slamming into the ground on top of a hunter, causing the hunter to fall to the ground. Aisu Rajang will than land on top of the hunter before picking the hunter up and stuffing them in its mouth before continuing to fight normally with a hunter in its mouth. Hunters can't break out of this pin alone and need help from other hunters. If not enough damage is dealt to the Aisu Rajang, it will take the hunter out of its mouth and throw them into the air before quickly breathing ice on the ground. As the hunter slowly falls on the ice, Aisu Rajang will punch them down through the ice and send three large blocks of ice in three different directions at other hunters, causing heavy damage and Iceblight. Equipment Blademaster Set *Fire +5 *Water +10 *Ice +20 *Thunder -35 *Dragon +10 Skills: Adrenaline Risk Taker, Sharpness +1, and Taunt. Gunner Set *Fire +5 *Water +15 *Ice +25 *Thunder -30 *Dragon +15 Skills: Adrenaline Risk Taker, Gunnery King, and Stealth. Notes *Rajangs loves to eat Kirin but hate Ice while the Aisu Rajang loves to eat the Oroshi Kirin and hates Thunder. **Its even said that the Rajang and Aisu Rajang hate each other from their opposite elements and different diet. *This Rajang is the same species as the normal Rajang but has an unusual taste for Ice instead of Thunder. **Its said that this taste for Ice might be from the ancestor of the Rajang. *Aisu Rajang are actually about as rare as the normal Rajang though can sometimes be seen in the Tundra. *Aisu Rajang has a unique skill known as Adrenaline Risk Taker. Adrenaline Risk Taker gives hunters a dramatic increase in attack by adding not only +300 in attack but also adding the amount of defense hunter's have with that weapon's attack, however also bring the defense down to zero. This skill can only be activated when hunter's are at 5% health and 5% stamina. *Aisu Rajang's weapons are more about elemental power and less about brute power, unlike Rajang's weapons. *Rumor has it that there is Aisu Rajangs that are more powerful than the normal ones. **Its even rumored that there is an Aisu Rajang that rivals the infamous Red Rajang. In these rumors, this Aisu Rajang is known as the Frozen Brute God. Credits Ukanlos Subspecies: Thank you for making the render for Aisu Rajang! Category:Monster Creation Category:Pelagus Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:Fanged Beast